Cosmo's Adventure
by PirateTetra
Summary: MARIO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR, YU-GI-OH GX, YU-GI-OH, NIGHTS: JOURNEY OF DREAMS, POKÉMON, WINX CLUB, SUPER MARIO GALAXY, SONIC X, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, AND SUPER PAPER MARIO. ALL OF THESE SHOWS AND GAMES BELONG TO NINTENDO, KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, SEGA, THE POKÉMON COMPANY, WINX CLUB COMPANY, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS. -Story by Cosmok13 (my friend)
1. Prologue

**Story by: Cosmok13**

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING SHOW YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS BASED OFF OF OTHER SHOWS AND GAMES YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OR SEEN. MARIO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR, YU-GI-OH GX, YU-GI-OH, NIGHTS JOURNEY OF DREAMS, POKÉMON, WINX CLUB, SUPER MARIO GALAXY, SONIC X, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, AND SUPER PAPER MARIO. ALL OF THESE SHOWS AND GAMES BELONG TO NINTENDO, KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, SEGA, THE POKÉMON COMPANY, WINX CLUB COMPANY, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE BELONG TO THEIR TRUE OWNERS. SO NOW, LET US START THIS ADVENTURE AND SEE WHERE IT GOES.**

_SOMETIMES, DESTINY AND FATE CAN BE A FUNNY THING. SOMETIMES WE CHOOSE OUR FATE, OTHERS CHOOSE IT FOR US. SOMETIMES WE TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM IT, OTHERS FACE IT KNOWING WHAT MIGHT COME OF IT. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, WHEN WE MEET OUR DESTINY WE MUST FIND A WAY TO SEE WHERE IT GOES. PEOPLE SAY THAT WHEN WE ARE IN THE DARK AND THERE IS NO WAY TO BE FREE, FATE CAN BE THE LIGHT TO OUR NEW PATH. THEY SAY THAT DESTINY CAN OPEN NEW DOORS AND FIND OUT WHAT OUR LIFE MEANS TO US. THEY SAY THAT WHEN WE HAVE A CLUE TO OUR FATE, WE MUST FIND THE REST OF THE PIECES AND PUT THE PUZZLE TOGETHER. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER IF WE TRY TO SEE WHERE OUR FATE GOES THEN IT MIGHT GET US SOMEWHERE IN LIFE. _

_SOME PEOPLE ARE DESTINED TO BE HEROES, SOME ARE DESTINED TO BE VILLAINS. SOMETIMES WE ARE MEANT TO BE HEALERS, WARRIORS, MAGICIANS, ROYALS, KNIGHTS, GODS, ALIENS, DEMONS, EVEN JUST PLAIN HUMANS. WE ALL HAVE AT LEAST ONE THING TO COMPLETE IN LIFE BEFORE WE DIE AND GO TO THE OTHER WORLD. LIFE IS FULL OF CHOICES, MY MOTHER ONCE SAID TO ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE. LIFE IS LIKE A ROLLER COASTER, ONCE YOU GET ON YOU CAN'T GET OFF UNTIL ITS OVER. BUT YOU MIGHT GAVE FUN ON THE WAY IF YOU TRIED. OF COURSE THIS DESTINY IS MY DESTINY. THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW YOUR AVERAGE 13 YEAR OLD GIRL BECAME A PRINCESS OF A LOST WORLD AND TRIED TO GET IT BACK WHEN NO ONE ELSE COULD AND DIDN'T. THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW A LOST PRINCESS GETTING THE ONE THING THAT SHE NEEDS TO PROVE HERSELF THAT SHE REALLY IS A PRINCESS. TO GET BACK THE FAMILY, HOME, AND MEMORIES SHE ONCE LOST. THIS...IS MY STORY._


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

_Season 1: The Beginning saga_

* * *

"Thank heavens I'm only a few blocks away from the club. I hope I'm not going to be late again. The last time that happened, Josie made me go on food snatching for a week." I said to myself as I was walking to the club house. Today was March 1st 2012. My name is Kaitlyn. Ever since I was about 8 years old, I have been an orphan living with my friends. We don't really live in an orphanage; we live on the streets on our own. I joined when I was eight months to becoming 9. It's been exactly 4 or 5 years since I became an orphan. My friends are also orphans like me.

We do whatever it takes to get the stuff we need to stay alive. In order to make money we perform on the streets by singing and dancing. We only make 50 bucks every three days or so, and that was if we were lucky. Being an orphan isn't something I really like, but I don't want to go into those social services care where they put you in a home and let those people take care of you. And I don't want to be relocated somewhere far away from Ramsey Minnesota. This place is after all the only home I know and love

I was 13 years old now, the same age as most of my friends. Light bond hair , light skin, blue eyes, purple glasses, and a blue shirt that says 'I love Fridays and hate Mondays.' With some blue shorts to match. And white shoes on my feet.

I was just about to turn on the 3rd stop to the club when I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground while I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was my friend Heather. She lived in the club house with me and my other friends. She had short blond hair with glasses and white skin with her blueish green eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with a light yellow skirt and brown shoes. If there was one thing that mattered to her, it was fashion. And her friends to.

"Oh-no! Kaitlyn! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She said trying to apologize to me.

Don't worry about it Heather, see?" I said getting up. "I'm alright. Why aren't you heading to the club house? It's the other way."

"Huh? Oh, Josie told me to bring some more food for the meeting. They're having a sale at the bakery today. If your total amount is over 30 bucks, you get the food for free. You want to come with me real quick? It's only 3 minutes away." I looked at her and saw a nice sweet smile on her face. I knew when she makes that face that she is always cute and anyone will say yes to her, even me and my friends.

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said as we walked to the bakery together.

_"Class, I like you all to meet our new student, Kaitlyn Lucht. She shall be joining our 2nd grade class today. So I want you all to be nice to her." My teacher, Mrs. Hancock said as I was in front of the class room. I was the new student in my new classroom. My mom, Amy Lucht, dolled me up so I would look nice. She curled my short blond hair and put a purple headband while my dress matched my headband. So did my shoes, I had a purple bracelet on both arms, a light purple bow on the middle of the dress, and I had my books in one arm, and my lunch in the other while I had my backpack on my back. The whole class looked at me. _

_I didn't really like the way everyone was looking at me. I was very scared. I admit that I got very shy around people and ever since I moved to Ramsey, I never made a new friend. _

_My first day was going bad at first. People kept picking on me because of my monkey tail on my butt. Yeah that's right, I have a tail. _

_Truth be told my mom and dad did try to cut it off now and then, but it just kept growing back for some reason. Then they took me to the doctor, but he said that he didn't know what to do either. So they just let mt tail stay the way it was. I don't even know why I have a tail. My mom said I was probably born with it or something. _

_The tail and the bullying wasn't the half of it though. No one in the class liked me and no one sat at lunch with me either. And while I was coming home from school, everything was worse, I got bullied even more. _

_"EW, look at the monkey girl." A boy said. 3 boys and 2 girls surrounded me in a circle._

_"Hey monkey, why don't you climb a tree and eat bananas with your brothers and sisters?" Another boy asked me. _

_"P-please. I don't like fighting or violence. I just want to go home." I said very weak and scared as I tried to get out of the circle. But the girl in front of me pushed me to another boy who pushed me to the ground. "OW." They all laughed at me. _

_Then they all left laughing while I got up and cried. When I got home, I wiped away my tears and went inside while my mom was cooking dinner. _

_"I'm home mommy." I said entering the door. My mom turned around and saw me. _

_"Welcome home dear...Kaitlyn, how did you get all those cuts on your face?" She asked as she went up to me and looked at my face. _

_"It's nothing, I just fell while I was coming back home is all." Suddenly my mom hugged me and started crying. "What's the matter? I told you I just fell is all." _

_"Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry." My mom said as we both cry. Me and my family didn't want me to go back o school the next day, but I really didn't have a choice. This time, I stayed away from everyone in the school. But at recess, something wonderful happened. Probably the best thing in my life. _

_I was walking around the playground when I saw a place with lots if trees. I wanted to go over there and climb them, so I did. When I got there, I spotted the first tree with my eyes and started to climb it. _

_"Hey!" A voice said. I looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. I screamed and fell on my butt from the tree. Then, the pair of eyes turned out to be, Heather. The kid verison of her that is. Although, it seems to me after all those years, she hasn't changed that much. _

_"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know this tree was taken." I said apologizing to the girl in the tree. _

_"All of them are actually." Heather pointed to the others trees and I saw that they all had someone on them. Most of them were girls but I saw one boy in the group as well. They looked at me with curiosity like on the first day at school. _

_"Oh, I see. Well, I better get going." I tried to walk back to the playground, I noticed Heather was looking at me, well behind me more or less. _

_"Hey wait." She climbed down her tree and ran after me. When she put her hand on my shoulder, I sun around and saw her. "What's with that tail of yours?" I looked down to see my tail and made a little pout face. _

_"Are you going to make fun of me to?" I asked her._

_"Of course not, I have one to, see?" She spun around so her back faced me and sure enough, she had a monkey tail as well. My mouth fell opened and I just couldn't help but gaze in amazement. Someone here at this school had a tail like me. "And I'm not the only one." Heathers other friends came down from their trees and I saw this with my own eyes. I couldn't believe I wasn't the only person here at this school who felt...different. I was so happy, I could cry. "I'm guessing all of the other kids have been being mean to you because of your tail huh?" Heather asked me. _

_"Yeah, but I guess I'm not the only one huh?" _

_"Tell ya what, why don't you hang out with all of us ? At least you have a place to hang." I looked at Heather wondering if she meant it. I looked at the others as my eyes filled with tears. I nodded in joy. _

"Talk about a deal huh?" Heather asked me as we were heading back to the club house from the bakery. "We got 12 muffins, 12 donuts, 12 cupcakes, and one faint cake for all of us. And the best part, we didn't even have to pay a penny." Heather laughed.

"I guess that's why Josie wanted us to get some food today." I said carrying tha muffins and cupcakes in a huge boxes container. Heather carried the donuts and tha cake. We made an agreement on who would carry what on the way back. Thinking about that made me remembered something. I stopped in my tracks as I told Heather, "Oh, hey Heather, I want to go see the pets at the pet shop. I'll be at the club house once I see the new pets."

"Alright, but make sure you come before 4. Otherwise, she'll punish ya." Heather warned me.

"Yeah, like last time I had to be on food snatching for a week. Well, I'll see you at the club." I said as I ran to my destination while Heather went her own way.

_"For the last time, we have no choice! We have to keep sending Kaitlyn to school." Amy pleaded._

_"You want the other kids to keep making fun of her?" My brother protested. I was asleep in my room that night while my adopted mom, dad, brother, and sister were in the living room aguring about me being picked on at school. Well, I was only half asleep. I stayed awake so I could listen to their conversation. Like I always did when this happened. This wasn't even the first time something like this happened. We always moved to a different house so I could find a place to settle in. But over the past few months, nothing, until I found the friends of my dreams. The one with monkey tails like me. I told my adopted folks about them, but they didn't believe me. To this day, I still didn't know why. Maybe it was because they thought I made them up. I couldn't get they address or phone number so I guess I really didn't have much proof that they did exist. _

_"We have to move again." My sister demanded on the verge of tears._

_"We don't have the money for it." My dad said calmly. _

_I couldn't sleep these nights whenever I hear these conversations I couldn't be part of because I was too young to understand. I knew that the only reason why we always moved...was because of me. They always moved so they can get me some friends, a good education, a normal life. But it never worked the way we all wanted it to. I was always putting my family through this. I knew it, they knew it, we all knew it. But it couldn't be helped in anyway._

_The next day at school during recess, I was at the tree area with my friends who were talking and swinging on trees. Except for me today, I didn't really feel like talking or swinging because of my depression. But that was before Josie, another girl in the monkey tail club, came over and sat by me. I liked her brown/ red shoulder length hair and her pretty brown eyes. Skin like mine, white, and a smiling telling me everything will be ok. _

_"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" She asked with a consurned look on her face. I might as well tell her now so I can get it off my chest. _

_"Josie, what am I going to do? My parents want us to move again but I don't want to leave you or the others behind. I mean, you're the first people ever who have been nice to me." I felt like I was about to bawl as I tried to wipe away coming tears. I saw Josie looking around for signs if someone was listening or watching us. She saw no one and looked back at me. Placing her hands over mine in my lap._

_"Why don't you come live with us?"_

_"Live with you? How?"_

_"Heather, our friends and I don't live with our parents like you do. We live in an empty house on Baker Street. The one that burned down and no one bothered cleaning up. Have you heard of it?" _

_"Sort of, I love on Tungsten Street which is about 20 minutes from Baker Street. You live there?"_

_"Yep, all of us. We've been able to get enough money to go up until almost middle school. Even though I don't need school. I'm always getting A's, I'm the fastest reader in the whole school and the quickest problem solver. The teachers are even asking if I should be going to college now." Josie said in such pride and show off ness. I had to admit, I saw that stuff myself and I was pretty impressed at her ability. I remembered her offer again and sighed deeply._

_"But, I don't know if I can do that to my family. They might be heartbroken, and look for me which will get us all in trouble." I thought pit loud for her to see if she had an answer to my problem. _

_"Why don't you write them a note explaining everything? I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, you said it yourself right? They work to much cause of you. And they change homes a lot. Ands its not like every time you move,you'll make at least one friend." _

_What Josie said to me hurt, it broken my heart that day. But she was right about everything. I knew she wasn't buttering me with niceness because she knew I didn't want that. And it was true as well. Josie was a good friend even though not many people would have agreed with me even after what she just said. Deep down, I knew I had to make the right choice. I'm not doing this for myself, but for my family. "Tell me how I can get there."_

I couldn't help but look at thepuppies and kittens in the window of the pet shop. They looked so cute as the played together and ate and drank together. "Aw, so cute!" I exclaimed to myself. But I was snapped out of my thought as a near by clock rang and dinged. I looked up to the one nearest to me and forze completely. It was 3:45 already, and the meeting would start at 4. I was going to be late for the club meeting again; which means another week of food duty for me. I started to run because the pet shop was a 20 minute walk from the club house and even if one were to break into a run, it would take almost seven minutes. I dashed as fast as my feet could carry me as I remembered more about how my life of being an outsider orphan began.

_When I finished the note, I placed it on my bed and grabbed my backpack. Josie told me to take a few thing when I would be joining them at their place. It wasn't much, just a few cloths, food, pictures of me and my family, and a few other things I cherished most. As I looked out the window, I noticed two things. It was already night time, almost 11 at night, when most people are sleep. I also saw a brown shoulder lengthed haired girl with brown eyes, white skin with freckles across her face, and a ink headband waiting for me outside. Her name was Cassidy, Josie told me, she was one of her closet friends. I believe that she was even the first one to join the group, that and Josie. I went towards the window, opened it, hopped out into the backyard, and closed it._

_"You ready Kaitlyn?" Cassidy asked me._

_"Can't go back now, lets go." Cassidy led me from my backyard into the shadows of the streets. I stopped a few times imagining what my family's reaction will be when they wake and I'm not there. But I had made up my mind to go though this and I will not turn back. We finally made it to Baker Street and found that burned down house Josie told me about. When we went into the remaing Tunis of the house, I saw Cassidy removed a huge pile of rubble by herself and to my surprised, there was a hidend underground door. _

_"Come on, the others are waiting." Cassidy continued to walk me down the stairs until we ended up in a huge room. With 12 beds, a TV with game constals, movies, and games, some desk and candles and lanterns for light resource. Heather and Josie went up to Cassidy and I. _

_"I'm glad you decided to stay with us Kaitlyn." Josie said with a warm smile. _

_"Everyone is so happy that you became one of us." Heather spun around all happy._

_"Well, Kevin was hoping that a boy had joined our group." Josie placed her eyes to a boy on a bed reading a book . His hair and outfit was black and his eyes and glasses matched. Only his white skin was the only thing that was dark. Josie was right about one thing, he was the only boy in this place. Everyone else were just girls. I questioned how he could have lived with all these females. I guess he really must have hated his home so much. _

_"Yeah, but I can't blame him much" Cassidy said as she looked at Kevin._

_"So anyways, Welcome to the family Kate." Josie smiled as we moved from Kevin to my welcoming. "This way please." I then followed Josie who lead me to an unused bed. From now on, this place would what I call home, and the people here I would call family. _

_"Kaitlyn, time for school." Mom said as she knocked on my bedroom door that morning. Normally I would wake up from her voice and I would say "I'm up, I'm up," to her and she would leave. But when she didn't get an answer, she entered my room and was surprised to see my bed was made and saw a piece of paper on my pillow. As she grew closer, she picked up the note and read it. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes went wide and filled with tears. "No...oh Kaitlyn..." She whispered. _

_**DEAR FAMILY, I SM SORRY ABOUT WHAT I AM DOING. BUT I CANNOT LET YOU KEEP MOVING TO A NEW LOCATION BECAUSE OF ME. I'VE DECIDED TO RUN AWAY AND LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND SO YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LIVES TOGETHER. I'LL ADMIT THAT THIS CHOICE IS PROBABALY THE BEST CHOICE I SHALL EVER MAKE. PLEASE DON'T TRY AND FIND ME. I KNOW IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAULT THAT YOU ALL HAVW BEEN WIRKING SO HARD AND TRYING TO FIND A NEW PLACE FOR US. BUT NO MATTER WHERE I AM, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. LOVE KAITLYN. **_

_Ever since that day, my family never moved again. _

I had to hurry up, I was four minutes away from the club house and it was only 3:49. Of course I had to be early this time so Josie doesn't discipline me again. I was about to turn on the last turn I had to make to get to the club, but I bumped into someone. As I fell on my butt, the snacks fell with me. Luckily they were still in thief containers so that was good. Can't say I fell the same for my butt, or the person who she pay for that. "Gets what the big idea?!" I yelled at the person. "Can't you see that-" my whole face went light pink as I got a good look at the one that bumped me. He was a boy who was probably 16 years old, almost two years older than me. He had sandy blond hair, lavender eyes and purple hoodie, with his tan skin and dark blue pants. I saw he also had a golden object in us belt with a strange eye and looked like a mini septer.

The boy was actually kind if cute, and of course I stood their like and idiot. He then looked down and noticed me.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He apologized but I noticed he had no real emotion in his voice. Not like a zombie way, more like a way when you don't really care. At least he apologized though so I'm not mad at him really. "Are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him as I got back on my feet again. I then hurried to grab the cupcakes and muffins I carried. "Sorry I yelled at you a little, that was totally my fault." As soon as I got the snacks, I looked back at the boy. "I uh, better get going then." I tried to make my escape away from the boy but I was held back as he held my arm in his hand. I turned around and realized how strong he really was. I wondered why he held me like that.

"Are you really from around here?" He asked me. I blinked in confusion at what he said and what he meant that. When he realized that I didn't know what I meant, he went on. "I mean, you sort have a..." He looked down at my lower area and I saw what he meant. I scowl at what he meant and looked at him with a death glare.

"If you're gonna make jokes about me I've probably already heard them before."

"What? Oh, no, I don't want to make fun of you I just wanted to ask you something." His grip loosen on me which gave me the chance to escape him. I wanted to leave him and pay no attenchion to whatever he said. Maybe it was because he said he wouldn't make fun of me or hurt me. Even I probably knew he was lowing my guard to wait for the right moment to strike me down. But I listened, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

I crossed my arms as I was unamused at how he was wasting my time, but I'll let him speak for giggles. "What question exactly?"

"I wanted to ask if you saw someone else with a tail like yours." He told me.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't. Why do you want to know so badly." I could tell I was getting on his nevers, but I wasn't scared of him or what he was going to do to me. No one can hurt me after all the pain I went through. He took a deep breath and looked straight at me.

"I'm...looking for someone. Someone important to me."

"A family member?"

"No...a friend." He really seemed to be in thought the more I asked who he was looking for. Feeling sorry, I decided to help as much as I can. I still have ten minutes to get to the club house.

"Tell me more about your friend, maybe I really did see him or her." I tried to assure him.

"Oh...well, my friends name is Cosmo..." He stopped as he said that one word. It was as if that word may have no meaning to me but to only him. He went on as I remained silent. "She was very beautiful, smart, kind, and she was the light to my darkness. It has been almost 8 years since I last saw her. She disappeared one day and my life fell apart. But I knew out there somewhere, she's waiting for me. I ran away from my home and I have been looking for her since. When I find her, I want to tell her how I truly feel about her."

I could tell by his determination in his voice that he really loved this Cosmo girl whoever she was. As I heard his story, I became more and more curious about these two. The boy and Cosmo girl, I knew I saw these two somewhere before but where. My whole past was a blue to me. "What does she look like?" I asked getting my thought our of my head.

"She's probably 13 by now, short green hair, short, white dress with a green jacket and green shoes. She also has red rosé buds in her hair and her eyes are blue and they sparkle like stars. And a monkey tail like yours."

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that. But she sounds pretty." I told him. "But I think the name sounds familiar to me though. Look, if I ever find this Cosmo girl, I'll let her know you're looking for her." I promised the boy. As he thanked me, he nodded his head and walked away from me. _She was the light to his darkness? Just like me, he was lost until he had someone to help guide him. Like how my friends guided me to where I belonged. _I thought to myself. I then realized that he wasn't all that different from me. I smiled as I ran back up to him and stopped him from going any further. He looked at me in confusion as I dug into the containers to get out a muffin and cupcake. I put both items on both of his hands as he looked at them confused. "You said you were looking for someone right? You could use all the energy you can get." I smiled at him. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Thank you," the next thing I did was give him a small peck on the cheek, just for good luck. I didn't care if it was awkward or no, deep down in my heart I had to do it.

"Take care of yourself, and I hope you find that special one you're looking for." I said as I skipped back to where I was heading.

"T-that girl...she kissed me...but why?" Then the boy shook his head and looked at the sky. "No, I only like Cosmo! Even if that girl likes me...Cosmo, you will always be the one for me. I will find you and tell you how I feel, I promise." Then the boy turned and kept walking but for some reason he couldn't get me out of his mind. Like he somehow felt like Cosmo and I were connected. Little did I know that I would be seeing that boy again.

I had to get another muffin and cupcake for myself before I went back to the club house. Luckily I was able to get the two things and get to the clubhouse on time. As I entered the door that lead downward, I looked at my watch, 3:57. Just enough time for me to be here on time. As I entered the bedroom chambers, I saw some reading on their beds as Josie and Cassidy were setting up chairs and a platform for the meeting.

I smiled as I saw Kevin playing a viedo game on his game boy. I fuigered since I was early for once, I'd celebrate my being on time by bugging Kevin. Though that's basically a normal bases for me and the other girls. As I went I've to his bunk, I tapped on his shoulders, and he turned around to see me and frowned at my smile. "Hhhhhheeeeeyyyyyy Kevin." I said as I laid by him on the bed as my head rested in mid air between the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a viedo game obviously," he rolled his eyes at me as he went back to his game. I really hated how he ignored me, but then again, he ignores everyone in the group, except Laura. She's a girl verison of him as son might call her. She wears black everyday and can manipulate people without trying. As far as I know, those two have been friends ever since they meet when they were in first grade. Some of us in the group thought they would end up together. I even asked Laura about it, but she yelled "IF YOU EVER THINK OR SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" So it was clear that she and Kevin were just friends, and always will be.

"Kevin, why don't you pull your own weight around? All you do is be lazy." I asked him. He actually looked at me and scowl.

"I so pull my own weight, someone has to be the man around here." Kevin told me.

"That's pretty big talk for someone who lives with girls." A girl, Jordan, said as she leans at the wall. I had to say I liked her guts, she was a dark skinned girl with black shoulder lengthed hair and brown eyes. She wore blue greens and a light blue t-shirt with a sun on it.

"I swear the only thing you girls do to me is torture me." He said getting back to his game.

"You know, sooner or later Josie will know you don't do anything and will force you to go out and get some stuff." I reminded Kevin.

"I'm going on cloth snatching with Laura and Cassidy tonight so try to leave me alone. I want to be focused when I get ready tonight."

"Playing viedo games make you focused?" Jordan found that hard to believe.

"You have your way of preparing, I have mine." Kevin said as he went back to his game. I then hopped off the bed and walked with Jordan toward the meeting chambers.

"Don't let him get you down Kate," she told me as she patted my shoulder.

"You think after living with females for so long, he's be used to our teasing him." I told her.

"I know, but I guess 5 years weren't enough. Even after you came, he's been keeping away from us more and more." Jordan explained. "Actually, I wouldn't mind having a few more boys around here if you know what I mean." Jordan winked at me. I laughed and blushed like she did. "Well, enough about Kevin and boys, come on, the meeting is about to start."

"Yeah, and I don't know about you, but I can't handle another week of food snatching." I told her reminding her the last times that I was late. Which was most of the time. I couldn't help it if I was a late person, I can be on time if I wanted to. I just chose not to us all. Of course that was before I learned how hard food snatching really was. The two of us sat down in our chairs as everyone else took their seats. Josie was the last one to arrive at the podium in front of the chairs.

"Everyone," Josie called to all of us. She looked at the seats to see which ones were empty or filled. "It seems everyone is here and accounted for, especially Kaitlyn." Josie said as she glared and smiled at me. I couldn't hel but rub the back of my head and laugh a little while some of my friends looked at me. "I'm glad you decided to be early for a change. Now, back to business, I've called this meeting not because it is too important. There are only a few announcements to be made so no need to worry. I do however feel that these announcements are important even if you all remember. But still, first announcement is that Kaitlyn's birthday will be coming up soon. You are turning 14 correct?"

"Yes Josie." I answered her question.

"Well in that case I eat everyone to pitch in on getting more cash so we can at least have enough for birthday came." My birthday wasn't until June, which was about 3 months and 10 days away. Still, birthday supplies were very expensive now a days where we were from and we barely get much money so every time there was a birthday, which was at least once a month, we would have a special place where birthday money was stored and we would use that for birthday. Most if the times we only get a cake and we would bless the persons birthday with happy wishes and charms. Still, it was better than nothing, and I didn't mind at all. I loved the birthdays here, but I do miss the ones with my other family.

"Now, since we have discussed all of your jobs for the next three months, I still have one more announcement before this meeting comes to an end." As she looked at her clipboard, she shook her head and sighed. When you e been with Josie long like I have, when she shakes her head, it's disappointing news, when she sighed, it's a confusing news, and when it's both, she shakes her head and sighs. She then looked in my derection, I was scared because I feared this news had to do with me. "Kaitlyn, I have some news for you. It's about your adopted family."

"W-what about them?" I asked scared and confused if what she will say.

"Apparently they are moving to a new location." I gasped at her words. My family was moving? But I know they haven't moved from that house in years ever since I left them. Why were they moving now though?

What!? Are you sure?!" I questioned to see if I heard right.

"I know this must be shocking news to you Kaitlyn, but we want you to know and remember that we are here for you and care about you. And I'm sure they have logically explanations for moving now. But, seeing how this news must be affecting you, I will allow you to go see your pervious family one last time and say your final goodbyes to them if that us what you wish." I looked back up at Josie, to see if she was teasing. No way she would allow this, it was one of our rules that when we join the clan, we must never go back to our past lives again, even to our parents. But I saw that smile on her face, a kind smile that knew she meant what she said. A few tears leeked from my face and I tried to wipe them away before anyone saw.

"Thank you Josie "


	3. Chapter 2: New Powers and Old Memories

_Season 1 The Beginning saga_

* * *

The group and I decide to head to where my adopted family lives, or will soon had lived. I had to see them again and I had so many questions that I needed to ask them, but even I knew they couldn't answer most of them I will ask, especially the one I've been wanting to hear. Who were my birth parents? They all came with me for moral support, all of them. Heather, Josie, Cassidy, Kevin, Laura, Jordan, along with the others in the group. There was a girl named Jacquelyn, like Jordan, she had dark skin and brown hair and eyes, though her hair was more shorter and curly. I didn't know much about her before I moved in with them. All I know us that she used to live on the same street as me, but then her family died in a fire from their house. She was the only one that survived. But not many people knew she had because she had joined us and became nothing more than a memory in this world. She also seemed to have a love for cats, which I can't blame her.

There's also Brooklyn, she was in my 2nd grade class, but we didn't talk until after Heather introduced me to her that one day. Her hair was brown and reached her shoulders, brown eyes but light skin. She had a huge imagination, which I liked about her. Then there's Paige, her hair was light brown and shoulder length, light green eyes and light skin. She was a real sweetheart if you ever saw one. Autumn had shoulder length hair as well, but her hair was more of a blond color like mine and like me, she also wore glasses and light skin. Her specialty is stealing sweets and food, and then there was Amber, and energetic girl in the group. Light short brown hair, green mover eyes, henst where she got her name, light skin and a great friend to have.

All of the friends I've made have done so much for me since we've all met. They were loyal and stood by my side when I needed me, generous because they gave me their home and shared it with me, kindness when everyone was mean to me, and most of all, there friendship. Without even one of them, it would be like my whole world would fall apart. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my friends weren't near me. But I knew that will never happen, they were always there when I needed them and veiversal.

As we were walking to Pierece Street from the woods, memories of me and my adopted family came running back. How when I was younger I would make up stories for them to laugh, how we played in the snow in the winter and plant flowers in the spring. I was only with them for not even two years yet I had so many memories with them. Even though they weren't my birth family, they took care of me like I was theirs.

As we all finally made it to Triangle Park, I smiled as I looked at the ducks swimming with their young.

"Did I ever tell you guys whe me and my adopted family came here to feed the ducks?"

"Ha, you mean how you went from feeding the baby ducks to getting chased by wild gesse?" Laura laughed as everyone else did. I laughed as well as I remembered that story.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Kevin was able to stop laughing as he said his words. "You did tell us this story tons of times."

"Come on Kevin, don't be rude." Josie accused the only boy in our group. "Kate can't help it if she likes the stories."

"Besides, that story was super funny." Laura continued to laugh.

"There's nothing funny about getting chased by wild gesse. And just because they don't have teeth doesn't mean they don't bite as hard." I protested. I don't even know why I told them that story, it just ended up embarrassing me.

"Besides, this place is pretty peaceful." Cassidy added.

"You mean boring." Autumn corrected her. "There's barely anything to do here and nothing exciting ever happens around here-"

"Hey guys, look!" We all stopped listening to Autumn as we looked at Heather as she pointed to the sky. We all looked up and to our surprised, saw a strange object moving across the sky. Though we were far from it I could see that it was something metallic, so it must have been man made.

"What is that thing?" Paige asked still awe at the sight.

"A shooting star?" Brooklyn suggested.

"You can't see shooting stars in the day." Amber corrected her. "Besides, that thing was way to big to be a star."

"Maybe it was a meteor." Jacquelyn thought. Whatever it was, we all saw it land far away from where we were. Whatever it was it would probably cause attention, and not the good kind. "Should we go after it?" Jacquelyn wondered.

"Then let's go." I didn't even let the others chase after the thing with me. It i could still hear their voice behind me.

"You do know I was only kidding?!" Jacquelyn yelled to me as I was further away from her. "She does know I was only kidding right?" She asked everyone around her.

"If you were only kidding, why did you bring it up?" Autumn asked confused and annoyed.

"How was I suppose to know she would go after something that could eat her alive?" Jacquelyn protested.

"It's Kaitlyn, of course she would go after something like that." Josie remarked.

"Guys, what about Kate?" Paige asked everyone in a worried voice.

"What about Kate?" Kevin said in a mocking voice.

"Kevin!" Everyone yelled at him for that.

"Alright, we'll stop talking and start heading for Kaitlyn before she does something stupid, or at least stupider."

While my friends had their little agurememts, I had already made it to the place where the thing that came from the sky fell. It was farther down the forest from where me and my friends came from. Luckily there was no one around to see this or there would be a lot of trouble. As I saw the giant creator the piece of space made, I went closer, to just the edge of it. The spacecraft wasn't like any spacecraft I've seen. It was blue with tons of windows that can only see the outside. The ship was also flashing strange colors. "What?" I questioned this strange tecnologiy.

"Kaitlyn!" A voice yelled out. I turned around and saw it was only Heather and the others. "Get away from that we don't know what that thing is."

"Heather's right. That thing could eat you up." Autumn added.

"I'm fine girls, this thing looks more like a space craft than a monster." As I said this, everyone got closer to the ship to see it for themselves. Even Josie seemed interested in this so called space craft. She looked down at it with amazement as she analyzed the data she took for it.

"Odd, this material looks different than what normal space crafts from Earth look like." Josie said.

"Maybe it's not from America." Cassidy suggested.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that its not from Earth at all." Josie corrected.

"But if it's not made from Earth, then where did it come from?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure-" before Josie came close to finishing her sentence, a weird noise got all of our attenchion. We looked at the ship which started to glow bright blue. Because of this, we all moved away from the pod as soon as possible. The pod glowed brighter, but when it was done with the glowing, a piece of the pod opened, and a human hand popped out, then a whole body. Pretty soon, more followed. About 30 men came out of that ship and were staring at us. They all had strange uniforms on and a weird glass thing on their eyes. As they had guns in hand.

"Alright Sayins, tell us where your princess is and we might not have to send you to Freeza." One of them said as he stepped toward us. We all stared at them like we had no idea what they were talking about. Actually, we really did have no idea what they were talking about. Or a clue.

"What princess?" I asked the men. The one who had talked to us earlier looked at me with anger. I could tell right away that he must have been the leader of the group.

"Don't play dumb Sayin! We know you hid the princess on this planet years ago. The princess belongs to our master so we can rule the universe. Now hand her over." Now we were even more confused than ever. We didn't even know who these creeps were or why they were calling us 'Sayins'. I mean sure people have called us bad names before because of our tails but we didn't even knew what that meant at the time. And why would they think we had this princess of the Sayins? I mean, I knew they were aliens, obviously, but what could they possibly want from teens like us?

"Look Mr. We really don't know who you are talking about. We never even meet this Sayin princess." Paige tried to plead the men. She tried to give them a hint and leave the plant knowing that their princess wasn't here. But it didn't seem to work. Because that all looked more angry and impatient. The leader seemed to almost blow a fuse, but before he could probably yell at us, another shoulder placed his hand on the leaders shoulder. The leader turned away from us and to the one who interrupted him.

"Brother, look at that girl." He pointed derictly at me. I blinked in confusing as the leader seemed to have a closer eye on me. He then smiled and chuckled.

"Oh I see now, you transformed the princess into a _Human Sayin _like you all."

"A _Human Sayin_?" I questioned. I guess there was more than one type of Sayin or something whatever they were. But what I was confused on is what these guys were talking about now. They think I'm a princess they are looking for? That can't be true though, can it?

"Now men, take the princess and capture the others too." The leader demanded. I didn't even see the two of them come up and grab me from behind, they were so fast. Each one took one of my arms. I gasped as I looked at two back and forth.

"You're coming with us princess." The one on the left said to me.

"You're wrong!" I yelled at them as I tried to get free from their grip. "I'm not a princess! Let me go!" I was able to remove my right arm from and shoved my hand on the face of the one on the right of me. The next thing I knew, a beam if light came surging through my hand and blasted the mans' skull and killed him head on, literally. I saw his headless body fall flat on the grass, when it did, my left arm became free. Indicating that the one from the left of me ran from the area and back to the others. But I was busy looking at my own hand. "Woah, did I just...do that?" I couldn't take my eyes off my hand. It's like I felt this power inside of me right now. I was amazed at how I, a 13 year old girl could possibly have such power.

"Hmm, I guess you still have your powers princess, even though you are in Human Form." I looked back at the aliens and knew their leader said that. "We may have lost one of our men, but there are still 29 of us. And there's only 12 of you." I wasn't surprised he didn't even care that one of his own is dead now. Most commanders and leaders are like that if only one of theirs fall. As long as they make it out alive, that was all they cared. "Attack men!" He and the others then headed straight for me. I gasped at this situation and tried to do that move again. But someone already beat me to it.

"Kate!" Jacquelyn yelled as she reached out her own hand towards the men who were going to take me away or something. But the next thing either if us knew, a dark blue energy like beam like mine from before, came from her hand she reached out with and killed three men in one blast. The remaining men froze as they looked at Jacquelyn who was looking at her own hand like I did. It seemed me and her had powers like no one else had. And if we had them, then maybe our friends did as well. I know realized what those guys were talking about was true, that we aren't from this world and from another one. That I know must be true. "Everyone," I called to my friends. "Try to do it to." Everyone, Heather, Cassidy, Josie, Paige, Jordan, Laura, Autumn, Amber, Brooklyn, Jacquleyn, and Kevin. All had the same power as me, shooting energy beams from their hands. Each of my friend killed one of the men. That meant only 17 of them were left.

"Alright," I cheered for me and my friends. "If you guys want to run away with your tails between your legs, be my guest, but if you want to be killed by us, see if I care." I said without mercy.

"Come on men, use your weapons!" The leader ordered as he pointed his gun at me. I don't know why, but I felt different that one time I had used my new powers. It changed me so much, I don't know if I liked it or not. He had his gun aimed at me, but I wasn't scared. "Remember, we must capture the princess." He remained his crew as his gun charged up. Then, a net flung from the gun. I smirked as u jumped high into the air, doudgeing it, I then intertwined my arms so my hands came together as I let the energy inside me surge through my arms and let out a huge blast. I aimed it at one of the men and he vaporized in an instant. Leaving only 12 of them now. As I landed on my feet back on the ground, the leader was far more angry than before.

"Damn it! I thought that since you were in your Human Form you wouldn't have your powers." The leader addresses me. "But I will capture you."

"Then lets male this more interesting." I said crossing my arms as I smirked. "There's 12 of you like there's 12 of us. So, my friends will take one of your soldiers and I'll take you head on." I said to the leader.

"Deal!" He didn't even think answer my request. It was obvious he was determined to capture me no matter what the task. As his men fanned out to attack my friends, I was taking on the big guy one on one. At first he kept throwing more nets at me, but my graceful skills were more powerful to dodge his attacks. I figured I had had enough of his cheap tricks so I used another beam of my power to aim at the gun on his arm and destroy it, causing it to flame up. He tossed it off in a fast manner as I landed back on the ground and looked around. Everyone had held their own against their enemy. Some were exhausted, but they all kept their smiles. I smiled myself as I saw this.

"Kaitlyn look out!" Jordan warned me. I turned back to my opponent who had made his fist come in contact with my face. My friends gasped as I was hit so easily and the leader of his men smirked and laughed like crazy.

"I finally hit you you piece of filth!" He continued to laugh as he slowly took his fist from my face, he suddenly stopped laughing and my friends looked at the battle curiously. My face bore an emotionless expression, this confused the leader which gave me the chance to kill the moment. I placed my hand over his chest as I said, "didn't even hurt." That moment when I was done saying those words, I blasted the mans heart and killed him on the spot. I sighed in relief as I fell on my hands and knees to the ground. _Good, it's all over. _I thought to myself.

"Kate!" Jacquleyn yelled to me as she along with everyone else gathered around me to help me out. But I was fine as I wiped some blood from my face. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm alright," I assured her as Heather handed me a cloth from her pocket. "Thank Heather." I said wiping my face from the dirt and blood.

"Who were those guys?" Paige asked.

"More importantly, what did they want and why were they calling Kaitlyn a princess?" Laura wondered.

"Obviously they wanted Kaitlyn," Josie pointed out. "Though I still don't know why they were after her or why they were calling her a prin-"

"Argh!" I interrupted Josie as I covered my chest where my heart should be. It felt like a stab of pain went through my heart even though I wasn't hit or touched in that area. I could feel my whole body vibrate. The others must have saw this as well.

"Kate, are you alright?" Jordan asked me as she tried to get closer. But I stepped back.

"St-stay away." I told Jordan as I vibrated more and more. It felt like I was going to throw up. I can't explain it but something inside of me was screaming to let it out if me. I warned my friends to stay away from me and they did so. It felt like some kind of power was trying to take over me. I felt my body lift into the air and closed my eyes. I could feel a warm glow around me. Then, the pain stopped all together, though I couldn't move my body. I opened my eyes but was surrounded by white light. "What?"

_"The time has arrived." _A voice told me. I looked around but saw no one. Though the voice sounded kind it gave me a chill up my spine. _"In a few moments, you will be free from the curse little one." _

"Curse? What curse?" I asked a voice. "Who are you?"

_"That is not important. Free yourself Cosmo. You must free yourself from this curse."_

"No. My name isn't Cosmo. It's Kait-" suddenly, I saw something in the distance, a sort of flashback. I saw a girl with a green dress on and she was standing on a balcony connecting to a big castle everyone was cheering "Princess Cosmo." The girl that I saw looked oddly similar to what that boy I met earlier discribed her to be.

_"That child is you Cosmo. Now, be free child. The time to start your destiny has begun." _

As the light around me grew brighter, not only did my friends shield their eyes, something happened to my physical appearance. My hair became shorter, to the bottom of my cheeks, and became that color of a leaf green, two red rose buds on my head on either side, my cloths became a white dress with a darker green jacket with yello cuffs and a red ruby oval gem in the center. My skin was ghostly pale, and my shoes became green flats. The bottom gem of my dress was green and my tail was still on me. And a yellow sash across my waist on my dress.

When my transformation was done, the light around me dimedd then disappeared altogether. I then floated to the ground gently and slowly.

"Kaitlyn?" Paige asked as she and the others got closer to me once again. They all gasped at my new form. "Oh Kaitlyn."

"You look amazing." Cassidy said with a smile.

"I never seen you like this." Autumn added.

"What do you mean?" I noticed that my voice was a little higher and joyful than before. Heather pulled out her hand mirror and held it out to me so I could see my new face. My eyes were bigger than my stomach and they were the same color as the sky. I felt how soft my face was. "This is...what I really look like?" I asked checking my whole new body out. I was even slimmer than before. Before I must have weighed 145 pounds, but now I look like I'm not even 12. It was like the other 133 extra just disappeared. I felt like a teen model right now. My glasses were gone as well. It was like I became 5 times cuter and prettier than I was before. I never in my life felt like this. I didn't know if I should be happy, confused, scared, or just plain nervous.

"You're so pretty Kate." Jacquelyn said all happy and glad for me. I looked at everyone and saw that they were all happy about my new form. Then it hit me, what that boy said before. When he gave me a discription if Cosmo herself. And it couldn't be a coinsidence that I look just like her. I shook my head at my friends who all looked at me confused.

"My name isn't Kaitlyn." All of my friends looked at me like I was crazy or something. "Girls, I meet a boy before u came to the clubhouse today. He told me he meet a girl who looks like what I am now and that her name was Cosmo."

"What are you saying Kate?" Paige asked me.

"I'm saying, my name isn't Jaitlyn or Kate, it's-"

"Everybody, don't move!" Someone ordered from behind us and interrupted me. I froze like my friends did. We all thought it was the police that saw the ship crash and came to see what was going on. We would be in so much trouble if they think what we thought they think. That we were sent from so other place to start a war, aliens to take over the planet, etc. But as we all turned around, we saw someone who looked like Cosmo, me in other words. She was taller and older, at least in her 30's, long aqua blue hair with a big white daisy on top of her head with two thick green vines coming from either side if the flower on her head. Her skin was the same as mine and her eyes matched her hair. Her dress was white like mine and she had an aura jacket with yellow cuffs. A red oval gem that looked like mine and looked like a ruby (maybe a garnet but it was hard to tell), aqua shoes and bottom hem from her dress and a yellow sash from her waist. What was different was that she didn't seem to have a tail like mine. In fact, she had no tail at all.

"Ok, listen, you all will from now on work for me-" she paused as she turned from my friends toward me. I blinked in confusion as she stated at me in a daze like face. Everyone backed away as the woman came closer to me. I stayed where I was for this other being that looked like me analyzed me with her own eyes. She gently lift my chin with her fingers looking deeply into my eyes. For some reason, I had a strange feeling I met this woman before.

"Cosmo?" She whispered softly. She knew my name, so I did know her, or knew her. I don't remember her to much since I barely remember my past. Eventually warm tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She embraced me in a tight hug. "Cosmo!"

"Y-You know my name?" I asked her as she looked at me with red puffy eyes.

"Of course I know your name. How can I forget my own daughter?" My friends gasped in shock and surprised but I just dropped my jaw.

"I-I'm your daughter." This woman before me was my mom, my real mom. The one who gave birth to me. I haven't seen her in who knows how long and now I just met her? This is uncanny in many ways, but the woman before me looked at me confused.

"You've lost your memory haven't you?" I nodded since it was basically true. "Well, don't worry, in time you will gain your memories back." She assured me with a smile. It didn't take long for my friends to come closer to my mom and I, and asked lots of questions.

"Uh, Miss, who are you?" Paige asked.

"Why are you calling Kaitlyn, Cosmo?" Heather asked.

"And why do you and her look like human plants?" Jacquelyn asked.

"And why are you calling her yor daughter?" Josie asked.

"Where do we all really come from?" Cassidy asked.

"Everyone please," my mom got u to her feet and looked at my friends as I did the same as her. "I shall tell you the whole story, just listen and please try not to be too surprised as to what I am about to tell you."

"Can you start at the beginning, mom?" I asked her. She nodded and began.

"A long time ago, there was once a planet that was not in this solar system, but the next one, a planet called Vegeta."

"Planet what?" Autumn questioned.

"I don't know what that is but I like the sound of it." Kevin said in his little psycho mode. It was that voice that warned everyone he was a little crazy. But if you saw him drinking a can of Pepsi, you had better run.

"Planet Vegeta was a planet full of creatures called Sayins." My mom continued.

"Sayins?" Amber questioned.

"Also known as the greatest warriors in the universe. No one could beat us."

"Wow, that sounds kind of cool." Laura commented. "So these Sayins are Human plants with tails?"

"Actually, there are two types of Sayins. A human Sayin which is a Sayin that looks like a human but with a monkey tail. A Green Gate Sayin is a different story. You see, thousands of years ago we Green Gates, or Seedrians, lived on a planet called Green Gate. We Seedrians were people who were at one with nature and had the most purist of hearts. But one day our planet had gone to war with some other race that attacked Green Gate. Most of our race was taken and killed, but a few days after the attack and when the enemy was about to win, the Sayins came and killed our enemy. At first, we Seedrians were scared of the Sayins, but then, the king of Vegeta saw the princess of Green Gate and fell in love with her. The king was very much in love with the princess, that he wanted to know more about her. So he asked if she and her remaining people would like to live on his planet. Though the princess was shocked that the most powerful beings in the universe would ask them to stay and live with them and their ways, the princess accepted the offer and let her people live on. Soon the princess of the Seedrians and the king of the Sayins got married and from that day forth, Green Gate Sayins were born on Vegeta."

"So in English, the 2nd type of Sayins were born from another world?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, however, planet Vegeta did not last long. Five years after Cosmo was born, someone named Freeza cane to our planet and demanded we bring Cosmo to him. But me and my husband, King Vegeta, didn't want to give our daughter up. So we decided to send Cosmo, me, Cosmo's brother prince Vegeta, and a few other Sayins went to different planets to hide from the man. After that, the man who came to our planet destroyed it, blew it up and most of our race. Since he did not get the princess, he had no use for the planet anymore."

Those words hit me hard, I, the princess of a whole race from from Earth, fled my home, my people, just to protect myself while many suffered and died. Did I even have a choice at the matter? Then again, I was very young at the time.

"So...what you are saying is...our home was destroyed years ago? And now we can't go back?" I asked saddened by the answer I knew would come.

"I'm afraid so." My mom answered sadly.

"And we're the last of our kind?" Paige asked saddened as well.

"Well, there are still some male Sayin's left out there though I haven't seen them lately." Mom admitted.

"You mean I'm not the only male Sayin left?" Kevin asked, joy racing though his voice.

"Well, I do know that the remaining Saying population is 20%, most of them a Human Sayin, but I fear that me and my daughter are the only Seedrian Sayin's left. And I fear our numbers are decreasing by the day. Which is why I came here to find my family before they suffered a horrible fate."

"Don't worry mom," I assured he as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We took care of the 30 men that tried to take me away."

"Only 30?" Mom questioned. I life yes my hand from where it rested to let her finish talking. The worry and confusion in her voice gave me the creeps. "Last I checked there were 35 men that came here to get Cosmo."

"But there were 30 of them when they came from the ship." Heather told my mom.

"So where are the other five?" Josie wondered like the rest of us.

"Chances are they probably located the ones Cosmo lived with while she was still in Human Form."

"But...that means..." I gasped as I realized what my mom meant and what it meant for everyone else, incising my adpoted family. I rush away from my friends and birth mom heading to where my pervious family was living in.

"Kate-er-Cosmo wait!" Heather yelled trying to remember my new name. But I ignored her as I ran fast to get to my destination. The others far behind me. When I made to my street, I rushed to my house, but gasped in shock.

"No!" I screamed in horror. The blue house that once stood here was now a pile of ashes and rubble. The flowers my mom and I planted a few years back were burned, even the cars were splattered everywhere over the drive way. I entered the rubble of the house to see any sign of my family that adopted me. "Mom! Dad! Sister! Brother!" I yelled at the graveyard house. I saw no trace of them. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. 'Its not fair!' I thought to myself as tears poured from my eyes. 'They were the only people who truly cared about me. And now they're gone! It's not fair! How can the best people in my life just be gone!?' I cried for what seemed like hours to me but were just minutes. Time didn't matter to me at that point. The Lucht family were the only people, other than my friends, who cared about me when I was on Earth. Even though they were put though so much pain...the moving...the fighting...I thought that if I left, it would all stop and they'd be free and safe. But I was wrong. Very wrong. Because of me my adopted family met thier fate.

"Cosmo!" My mom yelled to me as she and my friends made it to where I was in what was left of my old house. They all gasped and dropped their mouths in shock, horror, sadness, and other negative emotions that could be listed. Jacquelyn came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Cosmo?" She asked me. I didn't give her an answer, I couldn't say anything, I was lost in space. I just stated at the ground and paid no attenchion to anything or anyone around me.

"Jackie," Heather pulled Jacquelyn away from me and looked at her. "I think you know what happened here."

"Yeah, poor Kate, I hope she'll be alright." Jacquleyn prayed for me.

"Kate..." Josie was now the one who stood by my side and looked at me. I made the effort to look at her with tear filled eyes. "We should go, it's not safe here." She tried to sound gentle to keep me calm. She was right about one thing, we had to go.

"...You're right...we'd better go..." I sniffed.


End file.
